


White Rose: Vexatious Love

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Ruby and Weiss' life together, with Ruby's eager intensity drawing Weiss along.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 17





	White Rose: Vexatious Love

Weiss: *reads the news on her scroll*

Ruby: *tries to sneak up on her*

Wiess: *tries to decide if she could react*

Ruby: *hugs Weiss*

Ruby: *kisses Weiss on the neck*

Ruby: What are you reading?

Weiss: Atlas business news.

Ruby: Why?..

Weiss: *grabs Ruby's hand and kisses it*

Weiss: To see how our investments are doing.

Ruby: *kisses Weiss on the side of the neck*

Ruby: *kisses Weiss on the cheek*

Ruby: *presses her cheek up against Weiss'*

Weiss: Is someone feeling a bit frisky?

Ruby: *blushes*

Weiss: Why don't you get the bath ready?, I'll be done by then.

* * *

Weiss: *walks into the bathroom in her slip, quickly pulling it above her head*

Weiss: *quicky undoes her bra and slips out of her panties*

Weiss: *slips into the bath behind Ruby*

Weiss: *snuggles Ruby from behind*

Weiss: How I adore you.

Ruby: *grabs Weiss' hand, interweaving their fingers*

Ruby: What would I do without you?..

Weiss: Perish the thought.

Weiss: *starts rubbing Ruby's stomach*

Weiss: You stole my heart.

Weiss: *starts rubbing lower*

Weiss: I am not about to let you flee with with it.

Weiss: *starts rubbing Ruby's quim*

Weiss (whispering): You are mine to do with as I please.

Ruby: *panting*

* * *

Weiss: *nude, towel-drying her hair*

Weiss: Are we feeling better?

Ruby: Why are you so good at that?

Weiss: Perhaps to make up for my more acerbic nature.

Ruby: Try all you want, we all know just how much you care.

Weiss: *sigh*

Ruby: *wraps a towel around herself*

Ruby: *kisses Weiss*

* * *

Ruby: Weiss?

Weiss: hm?

Ruby: Weissy?

Weiss: Yes, Dear?

Ruby: I want to try something?

Weiss: *turns her head towards Ruby*

Weiss: Hm?

Ruby: *pats her lap*

Weiss: *scowls at Ruby*

Ruby: *pats her lap again*

Weiss: *questioning look*

Ruby: *waves Weiss over*

Weiss: *huffs as she stands up and walks over to Ruby*

Weiss: *scowls at Ruby*

Ruby: *pats her lap*

Weiss: *sigh*

Weiss: *turns around and delicately sits in Ruby's lap*

Weiss: Satisfied?

Ruby: *embraces Weiss*

Ruby: Just seeing what Jaune would have done if he succeeded.

Weiss: *scoffs*

Ruby: What?, you're adorable. Even more adorable in my lap.

Weiss: I feel ludicrous.

Ruby: You feel like a Snow Angel.

Weiss: *huff*

Ruby: You're pretty like an angel.

Weiss: Well, thank you.

Ruby: Too pretty to be Human.

Weiss: ...thank you...

Ruby: And you don't weight enough to be a Human.

Weiss: *scoffs*

Ruby: Yep, definitely a Snow Angel.

Weiss: Brat. Do you intend to keep me here?

Ruby: That does sound like a good idea.

Weiss: Why must you vex me?

Ruby: That ass thing you were saying?

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: That is not what I was saying.

Ruby: Feels really nice to me.

Weiss: Hm. I suppose I deserved that. Still, how long do you intend to keep me up here?

Ruby: I am really enjoying myself, so I don't know.

Weiss: Yes, well. if you want dinner on time, an hour at the most.

Ruby: Works for me.

Weiss: *consigned huff*

* * *

Ruby: *pulls Weiss along by her hand all the way to the movie theatre*

Weiss: I cannot believe I let you talk me into something so infantile.

Ruby: uh-huh. Complain all you want, we both know you're going to have fun.

Weiss: *tries to repress her smile*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190771249304/white-rose-vexatious-love) tumblog.


End file.
